vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garviel Loken
Summary :"Right does not follow might. Mankind has a great, empirical truth to convey, a message to bring, for the good of all. Sometimes that message falls on unwilling ears. Sometimes that message is spurned and denied, as here. Then, and only then, thank the stars that we own the might to enforce it. We are mighty because we are right, Garviel. We are not right because we are mighty. Vile the hour when that reversal becomes our credo." :— Kyril Sindermann, Primary Iterator of the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet :"If the sole trait these Astartes share in common with we mere mortal masses is their bond of brotherhood, then one must dare to ask the question - if that were lost to them, what would they become?" :— Ignace Karkasy, Remembrancer :"Astartes! You all know what has happened and I share your pain and outrage, but I need you to focus on what we must now do and not let passion blind you to the cold facts of war. Bonds of brotherhood have been shattered and we are no longer the Sons of Horus, that name has no meaning for us now. We are once again the Luna Wolves, soldiers of the Emperor!" :— Garviel Loken, rallying the remaining loyalist Luna Wolves against the Warmaster Horus' traitorous forces during the Massacre of Istavaan III Garviel Loken was the Captain of the Luna Wolves (later Sons of Horus) Space Marine Legion's 10th Company during the last days of the Great Crusade and up until the Istvaan III Atrocity that initiated the Horus Heresy. Loken was highly regarded as a warrior and commander by both his brethren and his Primarch. Admired for his cool head and intelligence as well as his record in battle, he was given the honour of induction into the Mournival, his Legion's cadre of close advisors to their Primarch. However, after Horus' fall on Davin, he was considered too loyal to the old way—the ideals of the Great Crusade and the Emperor, to be inducted into the dark conspiracy that was overtaking his beloved Legion. Assigned to lead the Sons of Horus contingent's attack in the first assault wave on Istvaan III, he rose swiftly to the mantle of leadership, becoming one of the leaders of the Loyalist faction comprised of those Luna Wolves, Emperor's Children, World Eaters and Death Guard Astartes that refused to betray the Emperor of Mankind and serve the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Loken and his command cast aside the identity of the Sons of Horus, and proclaimed themselves Luna Wolves once more, extracting a heavy toll of dead on those they had once called brother. But in the end, the Loyalists were overwhelmed and eventually destroyed. Loken faced his former erstwhile brother, First Captain Abaddon in mortal combat, and was gravely wounded. At the time, it was believed that he died in the final orbital bombardment of the Loyalists' position. Later, Loken was discovered as a half-crazed berserker Astartes, who called himself Cerberus. Surviving his ordeal on Istvaan III, he was recruited from the undead-haunted ruins of Choral City on Istvaan III by his fellow Loyalist Space Marine Captain Nathaniel Garro, formerly of the Death Guard Legion, and the Agentia Primus of Malcador the Sigillite's Knights-Errant, to serve as one of the 8 Astartes who would go on to be responsible for laying the foundation of the elite Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter which was later to become the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly High 5-A Name: Garviel Loken Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old as of the Horus Heresy Classification: Space Marine, Knight-Errant, Former Captain of the Luna Wolves Legiones Astartes, Former Member of the Mournival Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them his Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Martial Arts (His status as a Captain of one of the Legions should make him among the best fighters in the Imperium), Weapon Mastery (Should be among one of the most skilled weapon wielders in the entire Imperium), Durability Negation (Chain weapons possess monomolecular blades, so sharp they can practically cut through anything), Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human) Attack Potency: Possibly Dwarf Star level (Briefly fought with pre-Heresy Khârn and held his own. Shortly thereafter, battled with pre-Heresy Abaddon, and managed to somewhat match him, despite Ezekyle being enhanced by his Terminator Armour. Also knocked down pre-Heresy Lucius with a single punch) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than a regular Marine), with at least FTL combat and reaction speed (Fought against Lucius, one of the fastest and most skilled Astartes in all of the Space Marine Legions, and not only reacted to his attacks, but also hit him faster than the Emperor's Children could respond) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 ' (At least comparable to particularly strong Marine characters, such as Sol Ba'ken, who wrestled an alien beast as large and heavy as a tank) 'Striking Strength: Possibly Dwarf Star Class (Battled and harmed numerous Heretic Astartes Champions on this level) Durability: Possibly Dwarf Star level (Survived encounters with Khârn, Abaddon and Lucius) Stamina: Stamina: Immense (Should be far superior to regular Marines, who can go on fighting for as long as 2 weeks with no sleep, food or water) Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with firearms Standard Equipment: Power Armor, Bolt Pistol, Chainsword Intelligence: Gifted (All Astartes have enhanced intellect and a great deal of implanted knowledge, and Loken excels above most Astartes, being a strong leader and talented strategist with centuries of experience, and a skilled warrior surpassed only by a select few of the Luna Wolves Legion. His abilities were valued by both Horus Lupercal and Rogal Dorn, and was selected to replace the deceased Hastur Sejanus among the Mournival. Was chosen by Malcador the Sigillite to become one of the Knights-Errant, who would lay the foundation for the Grey Knights Chapter) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery TheMournival.jpg LokenHelmet.jpg LokenEzekyle.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 5